Template talk:SimpleFoe
Changes Allow me to suggest a name change to "Enemy" or "Foe". Many of our opponents in Sryth are as human as you or me. There is also a thing left out: The possibility to report several to-hit values at different MRs. Maybe another template would help to that: I'm thinking of something like |9|4|5}} being the function of the MR template to take sets of two values, interpret them as (to hit/at MR X) and calculate, if possible, the 9+ value. If it's not possible to nail it down or the numbers are not coherent, it would give a range (like 9+ at MR 50-60). * This is doable, but where's the table for calculating values? Another possibility (slightly harder to code, but easier for human reading) would be to keep it all in a single template, changing SP and XP to named parameters (and let us not forget the possible special attacks, magical resistances and such, that would need another named parameter, but that's better left for later). Like That way, humans can read the to-hit/MR couples of values, and it requires a smaller set of predefined unnamed parameters (about 10, as a maximum, and being generous). I find that too many unnamed parameters make syntax confusing, unless you're using the template all the time. * Keeping it all in a single template is more coding but preferable. Special attacks, resistances, etc. should be simple passed strings. To try to accommodate every possibility, I think, would be nice, but probably impractical and might serve to confuse editors even more. Editors should supply that information in their edits. There's no guarantee that information will remain stable as the GM makes changes. Another option would be to keep your proposed system of only unnamed parameters as another template for simple edits, let's say * Naw. It's better if one template can handle that too. I'm willing to try the proposed changes myself, but I don't want to interfere. Please tell here if you want to develop my suggestion, if you don't I will do later. Scarbrowtalk 16:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) * I see you have thought of this before. My original intention was to minimize typing and to standardize how it looked. *All very good suggestions. I will work on incorporating all as I mull this over more. Foe would probably be better and I'll move it to that after I get it all working and delete this template. You're right about the unnamed parameters, especially with new editors. I didn't want the template call to be longer (character-wise) than the actual typed text, but now that there's more to possibly enhance this template, named parameters are in order. A range of values would be great. What say you to installing a few more parser extensions on this site? We need loops, variables, and a few other things I can think of. Let me know. --Octarinemage 18:10, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :: We already have parser functions. See here, here, here and here. ::As the changes I've proposed are quite radical and I don't want to erase your hard work, until Wikia approves my bot I'm going to try my hand at the new Template:Foe with the named parameters and all the coding, and we'll leave this one as the "simple" one, with less to write. Let's leave to editors the choice of what to use. ::The table of MR is at Combat, as usual. The algorithm, however, is still to be written, but let's tackle one thing at a time. ::Scarbrowtalk 01:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Done I've finished doing what I suggested previously. This template can be used now as a very basic version of Template:Foe. Might be useful for somebody or some concrete purpose, I suppose. Scarbrowtalk 03:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC)